


Please Respond

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: New World Rising [4]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 19:24:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Please Respond

  
“Oh, _come on_, man.” I groaned when the car ran out of gas. Leaning my head back, I sighed. All I could do was deal with it. I grabbed the weapons, and a gas can, and started walking. That’s all I could do. The only thing I could hear were the sounds of nature, making me constantly look around me. Out of habit, I stayed off to the side, right along the grass line.

I approached a little white house, and called out. “Hello?” My voice echoed. Dropping my bags, I hoped that there was someone living who may help here. “Can I borrow some gas?” Of course, it occurred to me how odd that sounded considering the circumstances. Gently, I set the gas can down on the ground before approaching the house. “Hello?” I put my hand on the railing, moving up the front steps. “Hello? Anyone home?” My knuckles tapped on the door as I looked in the door window.

Hearing no answer, I moved towards the window to the right and looked in. Nothing. I continued on to the last window. The sight I was met with made me sick to my stomach. In the chair was a man with a gun to the side. Half his head blown off, and at his feet was a blonde woman with gnats flying around her, some simply sitting on her.

I back up, taking deep breaths. Out of all the things I could have imagined, that was not one of them. Quickly, I walked away, down the steps. I sat on a stone bench, trying to get that sight from my mind. As I ran my fingers through my hair, I spotted a red pick up. I dared to let myself hope.

Without thinking twice, I made my way towards it. The door was unlocked, but the keys weren’t in the ignition, or above the visor. “Damn.” I muttered, slamming the door shut. Determined to get another way to Atlanta, I stalked towards the house. The sound of a horse stopped me dead in my tracks.

While I wasn’t the best horse rider, I had learned. I found some rope, and went towards the enclosure. “Easy, easy.” I said gently, moving carefully. “I’m not gonna hurt you. Nothin’ like that.” I was talking to a damn horse. “More like a proposal. Atlanta’s just down the road a ways. It’s safe there. Food, shelter, people.” Insanity, that’s what this was. I kept inching towards her, though. “Other horses, too, I bet. How’s that sound?” My face was right in front of hers, the awe I had always felt for horses shining through. I laced the rope around her neck, whispering reassurances to her.

I led her to the barn and saddled her up. Once she was set, I gathered my things, climbed on, and resumed my journey. “Just go easy, okay? I haven’t done this for years.” I’d never been more thankful not to be a male. She had other plans however, speeding up. “Ahhh easy, girl!”

Took me until the edge of Atlanta to get her so slow her pace. I’d be feeling that later. Towards my left was cars piled up. It looked like they had remained untouched for years. In front of me it was perfectly clear. Not one car, not one other person.

The streets were deserted. All that moved were some papers. For a major city, it felt so fake. Taking a breath, I moved through downed military helicopters, roadblocks, and cars better suited for a junk yard. I passed a city bus with corpses that were just there. As if they were sleeping. “Whoa.” I tried to calm the horse as it spooked. “Steady, it’s just a few. Nothing we can’t out run.”

There were tanks in the streets! I had never seen one in person, and they made me feel so small. Their sheer weight, size, and danger was incredible. I looked up to see the corpse of what I assumed was a member of the United States Military being scavenged by crows. I swallowed down the bile that rose in my throat, looking away for a moment. But, I’m only human, I looked once more.

Continuing on my way, I went around the massive vehicle. I looked around everywhere, hearing what sounded like a helicopter. Finally, it’s reflection was spotted on a nearby skyscraper. “Hyeah!” I kicked my heels back, speeding her up. We moved quickly, her horse shoes making an oddly comforting noise in the sea of silence.

We turned the corner and stopped. There, in front of us, was an ocean of the undead. Hundreds, maybe thousands. There was no way to know for sure. As they made their way in our direction, the horse reared back, forcing me to remember how to keep steady, and on her back. The sound of them following me made me wish for the sweet silence that I had just been blanketed in. I rode as fast as I could, glancing back when I dared.

Slowing, we were met with even more. I felt like the prey, being cornered by the hunters. I began to panic, breathing heavily. “Oh, shit.” I went to turn, the horse coming face to face with a walker. Keeping her steady, and calm, wasn’t working anymore. My heart pounded as I looked around, trying to get her through. I was pushed off, and she fell moments after.

I watched in horror as they bit into her flesh. I could hear them devouring her. The guns were off to my left, but that would do me no good with the amount I was faced with. One attacked, but I was able to kick him off. Turning, I tried to scramble away, towards the tank. The first thing I did was crawl underneath, feeling like a kid hiding from my parents when I was in trouble. One followed, earning a swift kick to the face. I moved under the belly of the tank, sweat pouring down my face. “Oh, God, oh God.” Looking up, there were three about to work their way towards me. Behind me were more.

Pulling out my gun, I shot three in the head right away. Bang, two more down. There were too many. “Dean, Sam, Dad…I’m sorry.” I went to put the gun to my head, just to see a way into the tank. I’d never known they had doors on the bottom! Quickly, I pulled myself up. Once it was shut and locked, I moved backwards, my back hitting a vent.

I looked over, just to see the corpse of another member of our armed forces. I rolled my eyes and looked away, figuring that was my damn luck. Spotting his gun, I pulled in free, earning his gaze. I fired into his head. In such a small space that hadn’t been a good idea, but he had been the best option. My ears rang, and my head throbbed.

Trying to get this noise from my head, I just moved around. Blinking, and moaning. Spotting sunlight, I climbed to look from the top. I spotted the bag of guns, so close, yet so far. Walkers climbed up the tank, covering it. The ringing had stopped I noticed as I pulled the top door shut. My breathing was heavy, my mind on overdrive.

I had no idea how to deal with this, how to get out alive. Closing my eyes, I rest my forehead on the barrel of the gun. Out of nowhere, came the static of a CB radio. Slowly, I turned my head, in shock. “Hey, you. Dumbass.” He had to be close to be that clear! “Yeah, you in the tank. Cozy in there?” Smartass. I started at the radio, lips slightly parted.


End file.
